Red Skull
The Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) is a fictional character who appears in Captain America stories. He is the archenemy of the superhero Captain America, and is portrayed as a Nazi agent. Created by Joe Simon, Jack Kirby and France Herron, the concept of the Red Skull first appeared in Captain America Comics #1 in March 1941. He has appeared as a recurring enemy of Captain America in various ongoing series, limited series and alternate reality series in the years since. In "X-Men: The Animated Series", after learning that one of their scientists had been kidnapped, the Allies sent Wolverine and Captain America to rescue him. After realizing that they had been set up and the Scientist was there willingly, they were captured by The Red Skull. After escaping, they came face to face with The Skull and defeated his Sleeper robot before The Skull escaped on his plan. In "Spider-Man: The Animated Series", Red Skulls son, Rhienholdt Kragov freed him from the vortex and they found the Doomsday Weapon and used it on Rhienholdt, and he became Electro. After Electro betrayed Red Skull, Red Skull tricked Spider-Man and Captain America into fixing the vortex in order to capture Electro. After a battle, both Cap and Red Skull were trapped in the vortex again. He is later freed by the Beyonder to be apart of the Secret Wars. He recruited Alistar Smythe and Doctor Octopus to help him in his bid to conquer Battleworld. He was returned to earth by Doctor Doom with no memory of the events when Doom stole the Beyonders powers. In "Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes", he led the German armies, with the HYDRA forces leading all attacks, into conquering much of the continental Europe. However, the Allies, led by Captain America, counterattacked and liberated much of the territory under German occupation. In 1943, the Red Skull was a commander of HYDRA fortress in Norway. He began to develop multiple advanced creations, the primary focus of research being Norse mythology. When Captain America and the Howling Commandos attacked his fortress, the Red Skull activated a teleporter machine which tapped into the Bifrost Bridge, transporting multiple monsters from the other realms into Midgard. He intended to form an army of legendary creatures so he could send them against the Allies and win the war. However, the Red Skull's plan was stopped by Captain America and Bucky who damaged his machine, starting a fire in the fortress. He attempted to escape with his advanced rocket plane but was followed by Captain America and Bucky. As Captain America reached him, he set his transport to self-destruct and flew away in an ejector seat. Though he failed to destroy Captain America, his greatest enemy ended up frozen in ice. Immediately after the destruction of the plane, the Red Skull and his men found Bucky in the water and took him to one of the secret HYDRA bases. The HYDRA doctors and technicians gave Bucky a new, cybernetic arm, to replace the one which he lost during the explosion of the Skull's plane. The Red Skull brainwashed Bucky and turned him into his loyal henchman. He personally trained him, and Bucky became the Skull's best assassin. The brainwashed Bucky became known as the Winter Soldier. Through the combination of science and the effects of the Super Soldier Serum on his body, the Red Skull remained alive until the 21st century. Disguising himself as Dell Rusk, he begun to work on infiltrating the United States government, eventually becoming the US Secretary of Defence. Somehow, the Red Skull gained possesion of the Sleepers, the giant robots built by HYDRA during World War II. He used his position of the Secretary of Defence to obtain modern technology and weaponry from the US Army so he could improve the robots and use them in his next attempt of global conquest. The Red Skull was responsible for the creation of the Red Hulk and manipulated the other vigilantes (Doc Samson and Falcon) to do the dirty job for him without anyone suspecting. Back in Washington, D.C., he seemed pleased of the success of the creation of the Red Hulk, despite his misbehavior and failure of getting Bruce Banner to him. One day, the Red Skull launched an attack on the Avengers Mansion and the surrounding area. He realeased the venomous Dust of Death, a gas which infected almost all Avengers and the innocent bystanders, turning them into the horrifying versions of the Red Skull himself. As Dell Rusk, he blamed the Avengers for the chemical attack, and ordered the US Army to attack the Mansion. He also sent the Code Red team to infiltrate the mansion and capture the Avengers. Hawkeye, Thor, and Ms. Marvel were able to defeat the Red Hulk and Falcon, and Iron Man made the cure for the toxin, but the Winter Soldier acomplished his mission, taking the infected Captain America to Red Skull's office in Pentagon. Though ill, Captain America had enough strenght to attack Dell Rusk, tearing his mask apart, and revealing his true face. Finally able to have a triumph over his greatest enemy, the Red Skull ordered the Winter Soldier to finish Captain America, but the Winter Soldier instead injected Cap with the cure for the toxin. The Red Skull attempted to kill the Winter Soldier for disobeying his orders, but he was attacked by Captain America. The American war hero easily overpowered the ex-HYDRA commander, but the Winter Soldier dissapeared from the scene. The Red Skull was taken into custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. and sent to a maximum secure floating prison on the open sea, the Hydro-Base. Captain America came to question him about his plans and schemes, but the Red Skull ansvered that despite his temporary imprisonment, he has already won. When asked about the Winter Soldier's identity, the Red Skull replied that the Cap is responsible for his creation. At that moment, one of the Sleepers attacked the prison. Though the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D agents managed to destroy the giant robot, the Red Skull escaped, leaving a message in his cell, telling that the Sleepers are awake. He controlled a Sleeper and tried to destory the United States Capitol, but was defeated by Captain America and Bucky. He was captured by the Avengers. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Johann Schmidt was an SS officer who reached the rank of Obergruppenführer (Lieutenant General) and got into Hitler's inner circle. He was the first man in centuries to be completely aware of Norse Gods having roamed the Earth and sought to harness the science behind their power. Then he created his own branch known as HYDRA, named after the mythological creature, which became Hitler's deep science division. Dr. Abraham Erkshine had been forced to test the Super Soldier Serum on Johann Schmidt, corrupt and greedy for power. After the serum had been used on Schmidt, he not only developed a darker nature but also suffered physical side effects. After his head was severealy deformed into a skull-like form, Schmidt became dissilusioned from Hitler's ideals of Aryan supremecy and distanced himself from Naziism. Schmidt then invade a castle in Norway searching for a mystical artifact he calls "The jewel of Odin's treasure room". The Cosmic Cube is said to give it's finder unbelievable power and Schmidt believed it would give him power. A member of a group sworn to protect it tries to stop him from stealing it but Johann shoots and kills him without mercy. Schmidt and Nazi scientist, Arnim Zola experiment with the artifact which is really the cosmic cube and attempt to harness its power. Then they started to create their own wunderwaffe using the Tesseract´s power. Schmidt executed three Nazi officials to declare that HYDRA have become independent and will no longer aid the Third Reich. Schmidt reveals that his cause is looking beyond Hitler's plans and imagination, and that HYDRA won't grow up under Hitler´s shadow. So he becomes an enemy and traitor of the Axis powers. While on an unauthorized rescue mission, Steve Rogers briefly confronted Schmidt. Schmidt tore away the skin on his face revealing his deformed face. The Red Skull grew frustrated as Captain America destroyed all but one of his factories, killing those who failed to stop him. After the Howling Commandos captured Zola, Rogers led an attack on the Red Skull's last fortress. The Red Skull then took off in his jet to destroy the U.S. with the energy from the Cosmic Cube. After the suicide bombers are neutralized, the Red Skull and Captain America fought within the cockpit ending in a stalemate as the battle damaged the Cube's power core. The Red Skull picked up the Cube, forgetting that it cannot be held by mortal hands. Thus the Cube incinerated Schmidt and his remains are transported across space toward Yggdrasil. Category:Marvel comics villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Big Bad Category:Bigger Bad Category:Living Villains Category:Crime of war Category:Captain America villains Category:Antagonists Category:Movie villains